Friede
by Araliay
Summary: AU. Draco erfeut sich ein letztes mal, an seinen schönsten Erinnerungen. Draco x Ron / Einseitig


Was soll ich zu dieser Geschichte nur sagen?

Erst einmal eine kleine Warnung. Das ganze ist ein AU und mit Absicht sehr wage gehalten. Ich glaube es ist mehr Psychologisch gehalten, kann mir aber nicht wirklich einen Reim drauf machen.

Übrigens ist das alles Araranna´s Schuld. Jedes mal wen sie nur neben mir sitzt, neige ich dazu etwas düster depremierendes zu schreiben. Nicht das ich was dagegen habe. Es ist nur Merkwürdig.

Vom Gefühl her, schreibe ich in einem völlig anderen Stil und habe daher auch keine Ahnung, was ich von dem Ergebnis halten soll. Mir selbst gefällt es ja schon, aber die eigene Meinung ist ja doch etwas Voreingenommen.

Trotzdem noch viel Spaß.

* * *

**Friede**

Die Dunkelheit in dem kleinen Raum vermochte kein menschliches Auge zu durchbrechen. Doch Draco brauchte das gar nicht, um zu wissen, dass jede Bewegung gefährliche Verletzungen mit sich führte. Nachdem die Wärter ihn hierher brachten und die Augenbinde entfernten, blieben nur ein paar Sekunden, um etwas von dem kleinen Raum zu erkennen. Massive Steinwände auf allen Seiten. Im Boden verankert ein Rundes Drahtgeflecht mit nach innen gerichteten messerscharfen Stahlspitzen. Zuletzt noch die magischen Ketten an Füßen und Händen.

Keine Chance zur Flucht, wie viele blutige Versuche bewiesen. An diesem letzten Tag schenkte er niemanden die Genugtuung eines solchen Anblicks. Ein Malfoy trat den Dingen hoch erhobenen Hauptes entgegen, egal welche Kleidung er trug oder wie viel Dreck an ihm hing. Der Ausgang dieses Tages mochte seit langem feststehen, doch sein Auftreten war es nicht.

Erst ein leises Scharren befreite Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Sofort schloss er die Augen, um sie vor dem einfallenden Licht zu schützen. Gewöhnlich blieben die Gefangenen viel länger in dieser kleinen Hölle, doch am Tag des Urteils blieb dies jedem erspart. Während sich der Käfig in Richtung Decke bewegte, sinnierte er kurz, ob dies aus Gnade geschah und entschied dagegen.

Das laute Gemurmel um ihn herum zeigte, dass viele Zauberer sich dieses Spektakel nicht entgehen ließen. Kaum ein Wunder, bei einer Berühmtheit wie dem letzten lebenden Malfoy. Ein kleiner Ruck signalisierte, dass die Verankerung des Käfigs einrastete. Langsam öffnete Draco die Augen und erblickte, wie vermutet, dass die Ränge des Gerichtssaales, die an ein Amphitheater erinnerten, recht überfüllt wirkten. Direkt vor sich, in der ersten Reihe, saß Rufus Scrimgeour in seiner lächerlichen Robe und bat um Aufmerksamkeit.

Diese wohl bekannte Farce ignorierend suchte Draco den Saal nach etwas ganz anderem ab. Ein roter Farbtupfer in diesem Meer aus grau und schwarz. Aus Erfahrung drehte er seinen Körper so weit die Ketten es erlaubten nach links und ein ganzes Meer aus Rot begrüßte ihn. Nur ein einziges mal, um eine Aussage abzugeben, war ihm der Anblick seines Rotschopfes gelungen, der bereits lange vor der Inhaftierung seinen Geist beherrschte.

Langsam schweifte sein Blick über jedes der Gesichter ohne dem aufflackernden Hass in ihnen Beachtung zu schenken. Mit einem mal raste sein Herz und all die Hoffnung, die der Tag bereit hielt, erfüllten sich. Gierig sog er jedes Detail in sich auf. Blase Haut, unter der sich jede einzelne Sommersprosse abzeichnete. Die eleganten schmalen Hände halb in der Robe verborgen.

Verstimmt bemerkte er, dass die feuerroten Haare nicht mehr den Schnitt hatten, für den er sich persönlich verantwortlich zeigte. Zumindest die Lippen strahlten in dem gleichen Einladend rosigem Ton. Doch das faszinierendste von allem leuchtete ihm im gleichen unergründlichen blau entgegen, das auf ewig in seiner Erinnerung lebte.

„Verdammt Malfoy! Hören Sie überhaupt zu?!"

Das insolvente Geschrei dieses überbewerteten Richters störte zwar seine Gedanken, doch der Anblick der sich ihm bot, hielt ihn weiter fest im Griff.

„Natürlich Rufus. Mein Gehör funktioniert bestens, also stellen Sie sich nicht so an, nur weil ich meinen Augen Ihren hässlichen Anblick erspare."

Diese Äußerung kombiniert mit einem höhnischen Grinsen erzeugte bei jedem im Raum die erwünschte Reaktion. Einzig die Augen die ihren Bann über ihn aufrecht erhielten, reagierten nicht. Sie behielten diesen merkwürdigen Ausdruck bei, den er nie zu deuten vermochte. Halb vergessene Träume bahnten sich ihren Weg zurück in seinen Geist, die im Angesicht der berauschenden Wirklichkeit verblassten.

Wie viele Stunden brauchte er jedes mal, um dem verlockendem Blau etwas anderes als dies abzuringen? Wie viel seltener gelang es ihm, genau das zu bekommen, wonach es ihn verlangte? Er, ein Malfoy, immer und immer wieder gescheitert. Die wenigen Siege schmeckten dafür um so süßer.

Großes Missfallen breitete sich in seinem Innern aus, als jemand sich anschickte einen Arm in einer leeren Geste, um viel zu schmalen Schultern zu legen. Selbst die Erkenntnis, dass es sich um einen der unzähligen Brüdern handelte, schmälerte seinen Zorn nicht. Die Bezahlung für diesen Frevel sollte der Tod sein. Doch ohne einen Zauberstab in der Hand blieb das Vergehen ungesühnt.

„Mister Malfoy! Haben Sie ihr Urteil verstanden? Sie werden hingerichtet durch Enthauptung. Wollen Sie denn gar nichts mehr sagen. So wie Ihr Vater?"

Versuchte ihn dieser Idiot etwa durch einen geistreichen Seitenhieb zu treffen? Geradezu belustigend.

„Sie meinen Betteln? Wohl kaum Rufus. Schließlich halfen Sie in Ihrer Dummheit dabei, dass ich alles bekam, was ich mir in meinem Leben wünschte."

Das glückliche Lächeln, das er seinem Rotschopf dabei schenkte, löste einen kleinen Tumult aus. Nur mit Mühe hielten die Wachen einen der Brüder davon ab, zum Käfig zu stürzen. Sein Paar geliebte Augen hingegen, ließen sich nicht im geringsten davon stören.

„Im Übrigen ist es überaus freundlich von Ihnen, mich mit all meinen schönen Erinnerungen sterben zu lassen. Auf dass sie mir die Ewigkeit versüßen."

Die kleine Anspielung erreichte genau ihr Ziel und diesmal brauchten die Wachen wesentlich länger, um für Ruhe zu sorgen. Er mußte sich nicht umsehen, um Scrimgeours zornrotes Gesicht zu sehen, dafür gelang ihm dieses Kunststück zu oft. Der Verlust der Dementoren galt als eines der großen Makel in Scrimgeours Laufbahn. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass eine normale Hinrichtung dem „Kuß" niemals standhielt. Seine eigene Meinung dazu stimmte anscheinend mit der Mehrheit der Anwesenden überein.

Die ganze Zeit über bewegte sich die Gestalt vor ihm keinen Zentimeter. Selbst eine nach Atem schöpfende Brust blieb unter der weiten Robe unkenntlich. Nur kurz unterbrach ein Zauberer, der Aufsprang, den Blickkontakt, doch sofort zeigte sich das grandiose Schauspiel erneut. War es Wut? Verachtung? Gleichgültigkeit? Oder nichts davon? Wie er es haßte diese Tiefen nicht zu durchdringen.

„Da wir diesen Punkt geklärt haben, kommen wir zu einem der Hauptkläger Mr. Ronald Weasley."

Die grandiose Idee, die Menge durch eine Ablenkung zu beruhigen, stammte unmöglich von dem Mann, der sich Vorsitzender schimpfte. Hestia Jones neben ihm, die einzig halbwegs Kompetente im Saal, übernahm es, wie so häufig, Anweisungen zu flüstern. In seinen Augen ein erschreckender sowie beruhigender Zustand.

„Also Mr Weasley, Sie haben das Recht an der Hinrichtung des Angeklagten teilzunehmen. Darüber hinaus dürfen Sie jetzt einige letzte Worte an ihn richten."

Das erste mal an diesem Tag schaffte es Scrimgeour für absolute Ruhe zu sorgen. Zu seiner Ehrenrettung sei bemerkt, nicht dank seiner Autorität. Jeder im Raum wollte die Worte desjenigen hören, deren grausige Aussagen sie gierig in der Zeitung verfolgten. Und wenn er ehrlich in sein innerstes schaute, gehörte er zu den schlimmsten Vertretern dieser Gattung.

Es verlangte ihn danach, diese samtene Stimme noch ein letztes mal zu hören. Immer wenn die Augen sich weigerten ihm zu gehören, zeigte zumindest diese Stimme welche Macht er besaß. Diesmal würde es genauso sein. Sie würde zitternd bekunden, mit Freuden an der Hinrichtung teilzunehmen. Denn selbst wenn die Augen sich schlossen, die Stimme schrie vor Qual.

„Nein."

Vor Überraschung über die kurze Antwort zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. Sofort schenkte ihm sein Rotschopf ein umwerfendes Lächeln.

„Ich meine damit, dass ich ihn weder einiger letzter Worte noch der ehre meiner Gegenwart bei seiner Hinrichtung als wert erachte."

Dieses tiefe Funkeln in den Augen, das so hell wie die Sterne leuchtete, wischte Draco das eigene Grinsen von den Lippen. Doch so schnell es erschien, erstarb es wieder. In einer fließenden Bewegung stand sein Rotschopf unerwartet auf und wandte den Blick ab. Ohne ein weiteres Wort bahnte er sich einen Weg an den überraschten Zuschauern vorbei. Hastig versuchte er sich mit ihm zu drehen, doch die Ketten ließen das nicht zu. Der ganze Saal starrte sprachlos dem lächelnden Mann hinterher, wie er leichten Schrittes den Saal verließ. Selbst das Meer an Rot, in dessen Mitte nun ein Loch klaffte, bewegten sich nicht.

Er wollte laut schreien, seinen Rotschopf zurückrufen, ihn zwingen bis zum Ende hier zubleiben, wie all die anderen, die nach seinem Tod lechzten. Doch er wußte, um die Aussichtslosigkeit seines Unterfangens und verharrte regungslos. Für nur eine Sekunde klärten sich diese blauen Augen auf, um ihm einen Blick in ihre Tiefen zu gestatten. Sie erfüllten ihm seinen größten Wunsch und zerstörten mit ungeahnter Grausamkeit seine größten Träume.

Für nur eine Sekunde zeigten sie ihm all das, was er so sehr begehrte, doch niemals mehr sein eigen machen konnte. Trotz allem ... besiegt. Wie von selbst bahnte sich ein Kichern über seine Lippen und mit seinem lauten Gelächter zerbrach der letzte Friede, der in ihm existierte.

**Fin**

* * *

Es sind ja noch 2 Teile, in der gleichen Art geplannt.

Aber dafür muß ich warten, bis ein bestimmter jemand, wieder zu Besuch ist.

Damit ich auch in die richtige Stimmung komme ;-)


End file.
